Pencipta atau Cinta?
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Saat Ulquiorra harus memilih antara Aizen dan Orihime? Manakah yang akan dia pilih? Mengapa Ulquiorra harus memilih? Kebingungan melandanya. Lebih jelasnya baca aja :). Mind to Review?


Hay semuanya..

Hibiza balik lagi nih bikin fic UlquiHime, pasangan paling TOP di seluruh film Bleach(?)

Ehehehe….. kita mulai aja yuukkk, marii, capcuus, jedorr..!

Oh iya, disini Aizen jadi baik loh…

Terus ceritanya perang antara Shinigami ama para Espada udah selesai dan Aizen nya ngalah gitu..

Jadi Aizen masih hidup sampe sekarang.. hehehe… Cuma di cerita ini…

**Pencipta atau Cinta?**

By : Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Clallu Diie'Httiie Quwhh *Di bacok karena alay

Warning : Waspadalah… Waspadalah..! *berubah jadi bang napi

"Jadi bagaimana?" Gadis bersurai orange yang diketahui bernama Orihime Inoue itu bertanya kepada espada ke-empat di depannya, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apapun keputusanmu aku siap untuk menerimanya." Orihime tersenyum, senyuman tulus untuk seorang Ulquiorra. Orang yang di cintainya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat habiskan makananmu, Onna."

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan, Tapi Orihime menganggap tatapan Ulquiorra itu tatapan malas melihatnya. Orihime pun memilih diam dan menghabiskan makan malamnya, suasanya kamar mungil itu hening, hanya suara hembusan angin dan beradunya sendok dengan mangkuk sup yang di makan Orihime. Kedua pasangan itu bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing, Apalagi Ulquiorra, dia benar-benar merasa bingung memikirkan dua pilihan yang di berikan sang penguasa Las Noches bernama Aizen.

-FLASHBACK-

Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan menyusuri koridor karena di perintahkan untuk menghadap Aizen.

"Ah, Ulquiorra dan Orihime, Aizen-sama telah menunggu kalian berdua, Ayo ikut aku." Kata Gin -tangan kanan Aizen- dengan senyum rubahnya kepada kedua insan(?) tersebut. Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun mengikuti Gin menemui Aizen.

'TOK TOK'

"Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah datang." Gin mengetuk pintu dan sedikit berteriak. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gin pun membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang pria tinggi, memakai kemeja putih, celana hitam, rambut coklat gelap, berwajah ke-bapak-an sedang tersenyum ramah kepada 'tamu' (Ulquiorra dan Orihime) nya.

"Oh, aku sudah menunggu kalian berdua, Silahkan duduk." Kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra duduk berhadapan dengan Aizen menggunakan meja sebagai pembatas, Gin duduk di samping Aizen, Lalu Orihime?

"A...aku duduk dimana?" Orihime panik tidak bisa duduk karena memang hanya ada tiga kursi di tempat itu.

"Kau duduk disini, Orihime."

Kata Aizen tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang terbalut celana hitam itu, menandakan bahwa Orihime boleh duduk di pangkuannya. Orihime pun sedikit memerah, mau tidak mau dia pun menghampiri Aizen setelah dia melirik Ulquiorra yang seperti biasa tetap tanpa ekspresi. Orihime pun duduk di pangkuan Aizen.

Ulquiorra sedikit cemburu melihat pemandangan tepat di hadapannya itu. Ulquiorra cemburu? Yah, begitulah. Karena Ulquiorra menyukai Orihime, Eh, bukan, Ulquiorra mencintai Orihime. Bagaimana bisa? Seiring berjalannya waktu Ulquiorra yang membawa Orihime ke Las Noches, mengantarkan makan setiap hari, melindunginya dari ancaman para espada lain, dan yang jelas Ulquiorra merasa nyaman berada di dekat Orihime, Orihime mampu mengubah Ulquiorra, mengajarkan banyak hal, dan yang jelas Orihime dengan setianya mengajarkan Ulquiorra tentang hati dan perasaan. Ulquiorra tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia mulai mempunyai hati dan perasaan, tapi dia menyadari hal itu. Ini semua berkat gadis bernama Orihime Inoue. Orihime pun tau perasaan Ulquiorra padanya, karena Orihime juga merasakan hal yang sama. Berita tentang Ulquiorra yang di kenal seorang tak berperasaan bisa mencintai seorang gadis manusia itu sudah hampir menyebar ke seluruh Las Noches, bahkan Aizen pun telah mengetahui hal ini, itulah mengapa Ulquiorra dan Orihime di perintahkan untuk menghadap Aizen.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Panggil Aizen.

"Ya, Aizen-sama."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Orihime Inoue?" Tanya Aizen. Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut namun tak di lihatkan pada ekspresinya, dia pun terdiam, Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ya." Jawab Ulquiorra. Aizen tersenyum, Orihime terkejut ada semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Kau tahu kan tak seharusnya espada mencintai manusia?" Kata Aizen.

"Aku tau." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Aizen penasaran, begitupula dengan Orihime tapi Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan hanya diam

.  
"Haaahh... kau ingin tinggal bersamanya di kota Karakura?" Tanya Aizen sambil memijit-mijit kecil kepalanya. Orihime terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Aizen, begitupun Ulquiorra. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aizen pun berkata lagi,

"Baiklah, karena perang sudah berakhir, aku akan mengembalikan Orihime ke tempat asalnya, Ulquiorra jika kau benar-benar mencintai Orihime aku akan memberimu dua pilihan,"

Aizen melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Pertama, kau tetap disini, menjadi espada dan tetap menjadi kepercayaanku," Aizen menghela napas pendek.

"Kedua, kau boleh bersama-sama dengan Orihime, tapi aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

Ulquiorra diam, dia terkejut dengan pilihan yang di berikan Aizen, di satu sisi dia tidak mau meninggalkan penciptanya-Aizen, namun di sisi lain dia tidak mau berpisah dengan cinta pertamanya, Orihime.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, 2 hari lagi Orihime akan di pulangkan dan aku berharap kau cepat membuat keputusan." Kata Aizen,

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali." Lanjutnya.

-FLASHBACK END-

"...orra."

"...quiorra."

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?" Jawab Ulquiorra yang sudah sadar dari acara melamunnya (OOC).

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Orihime.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur." Ulquiorra membereskan bekas makan Orihime lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi Orihime menarik baju Ulquiorra.

"Tunggu, temani aku sebentar saja." Pinta Orihime. Ulquiorra pun menuruti kemauan Orihime dan duduk kembali di samping Orihime.

Hening.  
1 detik  
2 detik  
3 detik

Ulquiorra merasakan tangan halus nan hangat sedang membelai pipinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataan Aizen tadi siang?" Tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra tak menjawab, dia malah memejamkan matanya, merasakan belaian Orihime di pipinya.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berpikir, apapun yang menurutmu benar maka pilihlah." Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra membuka matanya dan menatap Orihime dalam. Orihime menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya terasa panas, jantungnya juga berdetak cepat. Ulquiorra makin mendekatkan jarak dengan Orihime.

"Eh? Ulqui... mmmhh." Ulquiorra mencium lembut bibir Orihime.

"Ngghh..." Desah Orihime saat Ulquiorra menghisap bibir bawahnya. 7 menit berlalu Ulquiorra pun melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah Orihime yang sedang mengatur napas dengan semburat merah di pipinya sangat manis bagi Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengelus pipi mulus Orihime memberi kan rasa kasih sayang pada gadis yang di cintainya.

"Tidur lah." Kata Ulquiorra beranjak pergi dari kamar Orihime.

Pagi pun menjelang, biarpun tidak ada matahari di Hueco Mundo. Orihime bangun dari tidurnya, merenggangkan badannya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri karena sebentar lagi sang pujaan hati a.k.a Ulquiorra akan datang mengantar sarapannya.

'TOK TOK'

"Onna, aku masuk." Kata Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke kamar Orihime. Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah Orihime menyodorkan sepiring yakisoba.

"Makan, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime pun melahap makanannya tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Ne, Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime.

"Hm?"  
"Besok aku akan di pulangkan, sehabis makan aku ingin keliling Las Noches untuk yang terakhir kalinya, boleh yah?"

"Harus dalam pengawasanku."

"Haa, tidak boleh aku keluar sendiri?"

"Tidak."

Orihime mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya hingga tersedak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Ulquiorra buru-buru memberi Orihime minuman.

"Hati-hati." Kata Ulquiorra dingin tapi sebernanya dia khawatir pada Orihime. Orihime pun selesai mengisi perutnya, Ulquiorra menyuruh espada pembantu untuk membereskan bekas makan Orihime.  
"Ayo Ulquiorra." Orihime terlihat antusias, dan menarik Ulquiorra untuk berkeliling Las Noches. Di sudut tembok ternyata ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Lihat itu." Kata perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang di ketahui bernama Menoly.

"Huh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, aku akan membuat kenang-kenangan pada gadis itu sebelum dia di pulangkan." Kata gadis satu lagi berkuncir dua bernama Loly sambil menyeringai.

"Kau gila, Ulquiorra bersamanya. Kita akan di bunuh jika mengganggu gadis itu." Kata Menoly.

"Kita tunggu saat Ulquiorra lengah, lalu kita bawa gadis itu, Ayo kita ikuti mereka." Loly dan menoly pun mengikuti Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Hey, Jangkung, beraninya kau menyerangku saat aku lengah, dasar pengecut." Teriak seorang pria sangar berambut biru.

"Cih. kucing sialan, kau lebih pengecut karena pernah menyerangku ketika aku sedang tidur huh?" Kata seorang pria jangkung dan kurus.

"Terimalah ini, Hyaaaah." Pria berambut biru itu menyerang pria jangkung tersebut.

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut padamu hah?" Pria jangkung pun balas menyerang pria berambut biru tersebut.

"Eh, Ulquiorra itu suara siapa?" Tanya Orihime yang sedang berkeliling bersama Ulquiorra dan sekarang mereka berada di ruangan para Espada, namun ruangan itu sedang sepi dan hanya ada suara dua pria sedang teriak-teriak.

"Hm, mungkin Noitra dan Grimmjow sedang bertarung lagi." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika di biarkan?" Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan memohon.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Lerai mereka."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pendek. "Kau tunggu disini, akan berbahaya jika kau mendekati mereka."

"Baik." Orihime tersenyum. Ulquiorra pun meninggalkan Orihime.

"Ini kesempatan kita, Ayo, Menoly." Kata Loly mendekati Orihime dan Menoly mengikutinya.

"Hai, Nona." Kata Loly mengejutkan Orihime. Orihime terkejut melihat Loly dan Menoly yang mendatangi dirinya, tubuh Orihime terlihat bergetar, mungkin takut pada kedua gadis itu karena memang dari awal Orihime datang ke Las Noches, Loly dan Menoly tidak menyukai nya dan selalu berbuat hal buruk pada Orihime.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memberi kenang-kenangan padamu." Loly menyeringai.

"Ke...kenang-kena..ngan?"

"Yup, Menoly." Loly memanggil Menoly yang langsung bersonido ke arah belakang Orihime dan memukul pundaknya sehingga Orihime pingsan.

"Bawa dia." Perintah Loly. Mereka bertiga pun pergi dengan bersonido.

Ulquiorra yang sudah selesai memisahkan para pria sangar nan menyebalkan baginya itu segera melesat menuju tempat Orihime menunggu tadi, tapi dia tidak menemukan surai orange bak senja itu di manapun. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan namun tetap tak menemukan wanita yang dicintainya. Ulquiorra sedikit panik namun tentu saja tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi nya, dia pun memilih untuk mencari Orihime.

"Ughh.." Orihime tersadar dan mendapati tangan serta kakinya sudah terikat sempurna.

"Sudah sadar rupanya." Kata Menoly.

Loly menoleh pada Orihime dan tersenyum "Oh, saatnya memberi kenang-kenangan." Katanya. Orihime panik, matanya membulat saat dia melihat Loly membawa sebuah tali lebih mirip sabuk.

"Kumohon hentikan." Pinta Orihime. Loly menyeringai lalu mencambuk Orihime dengan tali tersebut. Orihime mengerang kesakitan, perih dan panas ia rasakan di kulitnya yang menjadi korban cambukan Loly, sedangkan Menoly hanya menjadi penonton setia aksi kekejaman tersebut. Berkali-kali Loly mencambuk Orihime, erangan dan rintihan bertubi-tubi keluar dari bibir mungil Orihime. Tubuhnya sudah terlihat merah semua dan membentuk bekas cambukan yang menyakitkan itu. Orihime menangis.

"Sakit...hentikan...kumohon." Pinta Orihime di tengah isakannya. Loly mendekati Orihime, mencengkram pipi chubby Orihime dengan sangat kencang, membuat Orihime lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar lemah, manusia sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini, aku sangat membenci manusia sepertimu." Lenoly membentak Orihime.

"Ta..tapi... aku.. akan..pergi..be..besok." Orihime bersusah payah bicara.

"Yah, aku tau. Makanya aku ingin memberimu kenang-kenangan, ini." Kata Loly sambil melepas cengkraman di pipi Orihime dan mendorong tubuh Orihime dengan keras hingga terhempas ke lantai, kepala Orihime terbentur sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah dari keningnya.

Ulquiorra masih setia mencari Orihime dari mulai tempat-tempat yang biasa Orihime datangi, menanyakan kepada espada-espada lain, dan sekarang dia mengecek kamar Orihime tapi tetap tidak di temukan. Ulquiorra semakin khawatir, dia pun terdiam dan berkonsentrasi, ada reiatsu yang sangat dia kenali yang dia rasakan, reiatsu orang yang daritadi dia cari, reiatsu orang yang dia cintai, dan reiatsu itu semakin melemah.

'SIAL' Ulquiorra merasa bodoh, karena panik dia jadi lupa kalau dia bisa mencari Orihime dengan merasakan reiatsu gadis itu, dia merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar ooc dan segera bersonido ke tempat yang menurutnya Orihime berada.

Orihime masih tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, nafasnya memburu dan sakit di tubuhnya semakin terasa.

"Loly, kupikir sudah cukup." Kata Menoly.

"Tidak akan pernah cukup kalau gadis ini belum mati." Loly mengambil pisau dan mengasahnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan jika membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, Menoly." Loly berjalan menghampiri Orihime dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Loly mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk Orihime, tiba-tiba...

'Cring.. wush'  
Sebuah cahaya bulat berwarna merah gelap menghantam tubuh Loly hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok hingga retak, Menoly berteriak histeris. Ternyata itu Ulquiorra yang sudah menemukan Orihime yang di ikat dan di siksa di ruangan para espada kelas teri (espada yang lemah-lemah, anggep aja ada yah u,u). Ulquiorra pun mendekati Orihime yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya, Orihime hanya bisa menangis dan bersyukur karena ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"Orihime." Panggil Ulquiorra dengan suara lembut. Ulquiorra melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Orihime.

"Syukurlah.. hiks… kau..datang.. Ulquiorra." Kata Orihime masih menangis kencang dan langsung memeluk Ulquiorra tidak sadar bahwa Ulquiorra memanggil namanya. Ulquiorra balas memeluk Orihime, dia tidak tega melihat gadisnya itu penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dengan badan bergetar dan tangisan yang bagi Ulquiorra sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Ya, hati… Sejak kapan Ulquiorra punya hati? Mungkin Hanya Tuhan dan Ulquiorra yang tahu, namun yang jelas kita semua tahu bahwa Orihime lah yang menumbuhkan 'Hati' dalam diri Ulquiorra.

"Loly, hey… sadarlah." Menoly meneriaki Loly yang sudah terbujur kaku karena kena cero mendadak dari Ulquiorra tadi. Ulquiorra pun menoleh pada Menoly.

"Kau selanjutnya." Ulquiorra pun mengeluarkan cero nya lagi dan mengarahkannya pada Menoly, Menoly mencoba menahan cero Ulquiorra namun sia-sia, kekuatan Ulquiorra tentu saja sangat jauh di atas kekuatan para espada kelas teri. Menoly pun bernasib sama seperti Loly, mereka berdua sudah tak berdaya lagi. Ulquiorra pun membawa Orihime yang tengah tertidur ke kamarnya.

Beberapa jam,menit,detik kemudian Nyaaaaaaaa~

"Ngg…" Orihime tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang, dia bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang yang kalian tau siapa? Coba tebak. (*bukan saatnya maen tebak2an woy*)

"Ulquiorra."

"Onna, aku akan ke ruangan Aizen." Kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau pilih yang pertama atau yang kedua?" Tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau." Kata Ulquiorra sok misterius (*di kelelepin) dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Orihime.

"Beristirahatlah, Orihime." Kata Ulquiorra seraya menutup pintu.

Orihime bengong dan 1 detik kemudian dia berteriak.

"Heeeeeeeeee? Dia memanggil namaku." Katanya malu seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'TOK TOK'

Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu ruangan Aizen.

"Ah… Ulquiorra, mari masuk." Gin membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Ulquiorra masuk.

"Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Gin.

"Oh.. Ulquiorra, kau pasti mau memberikan jawaban untuk pilihanku kan" Aizen tersenyum,

"Ayo duduk." Lanjutnya. Aizen, Gin dan Ulquiorra pun duduk.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?" Tanya Aizen serius.

"Aku memilih tinggal bersama gadis itu." Kata Ulquiorra tegas.

"Oh, jadi kau siap menjadi seorang manusia? Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Aku siap." Kata Ulquiorra mantap.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal di Karakura bersama seorang gadis manusia?"

"Aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menyakitinya, melihat kedua espada teri (Loly dan Menoly) itu menyakitinya aku tidak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi pada gadis itu." Kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar. Aizen pun tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah." Aizen pun menerima keputusan Ulquiorra itu, Aizen sadar banyak yang berubah pada Ulquiorra saat dia mengenal Orihime.

"Terima kasih, aku akan keluar sekarang." Ulquiorra pamit keluar ruangan Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, besok setelah aku memulangkan Orihime aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia, jadi kau bisa menyusulnya sehari setelah Orihime pergi." Kata Aizen.

"Aku mengerti." Ulquiorra pun keluar ruangan Aizen.

Hari ini Orihime akan di pulangkan ke kota Karakura, dia pun pamit kepada seluruh anggota Las Noches.

"Aizen-sama, Gin-san, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Tia, Aaroniero, Yami, Stark, dan semuanya, terima kasih." Kata Orihime kepada semua yang ada disana. Orihime pun mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, Terima kasih." Orihime memberi senyuman termanisnya untuk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk.

'Jadi Ulquiorra memilih pilihan pertama ya.' Pikir orihime dalam hati, ada sedikit kekecewaan menerpanya, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena memang mana mungkin seorang Ulquiorra mau menjadi manusia dan tinggal bersamanya. Itulah yang ada di otak Orihime saat ini.

"Ayo sudah saatnya, aku akan mengantar sampai apartemenmu." Kata Gin. Aizen menjentikan jari nya dan muncul lubang hitam sangat besar, itu lah jalan dari Hueco Mundo ke Karakura. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar kepergian Orihime.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen memanggil Ulquiorra memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya, ini lah saat nya merubah Ulquiorra menjadi manusia.

"Haaaaaaaahhh….. akhirnya bisa kembali juga." Orihime membaringkan dirinya di kasur apartemennya, dia menutup mata dan membayangkan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Hmm…. Sayang juga ya, padahal aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ulquiorra." Kata Orihime entah pada siapa(?)

"Bukan saatnya sedih begini, aku kan sudah pulang, aku yakin nanti pasti bertemu lagi dengan Ulquiorra. Ya, pasti." Orihime memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku mandi." Katanya lagi dan seraya masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Orihime pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena sudah lelah dan lagi di Karakura juga sudah malam.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Ngghh…" Orihime tersadar dari tidurnya, dia merasakan ada orang yang bernafas selain dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Orihime pun membalikan badannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Orihime berteriak, teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga itu di sebabkan karena Orihime melihat seorang di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki yang dia pikirkan kemarin malam, seorang lelaki berambut eboni, berhidung mancung, berkulit putih pucat yang sedang sibuk mengucek mata hijau emerald nya.

"Berisik sekali, Onna." Kata lelaki itu.

"Ul…Ul….Ulquiorra." Orihime tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, dia langsung memeluk Ulquiorra sambil terisak, menangis bahagia.

"Hmm.."

"Ulquiorra, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Orihime polos sesudah melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata serta ingusnya (*iyuuuuhh).

"Aku kan tinggal disini." Jawab Ulquiorra santai. Orihime kaget bukan main, dia benar-benar bahagia sekali, Orihime pun memeluk Ulquiorra lagi saking senangnya hingga Ulquiorra terdorong kebelakang, sekarang posisi mereka Orihime yang berada di atas dan Ulquiorra yang berada di bawah.

"Ehehehe… maaf." Kata Orihime dengan cengirannya. Ulquiorra pun hanya diam menatap wajah cantik Orihime, tangan kiri Ulquiorra mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Orihime dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Orihime, mereka berciuman, ciuman yang hangat dan lembut.

"Emmmhh.." Desah Orihime. Ulquiorra pun menghentikan ciumannya dan menyingkirkan Orihime yang berada di atasnya sekarang Orihime berada di samping Ulquiorra.

"Begini saja cukup." Kata Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime. Orihime hanya bersemu dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Ulquiorra, Aishiterru." Kata Orihime.

"Ya." Kata Ulquiorra.

**OWARI**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaakk…. Begitulah ceritanya..

Di tunggu reviewnya yah…..


End file.
